


Mirror (Naruto Various Fanfiction)

by emiliearenkid



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Manga - Fandom, Naruto, Naruto(Manga) - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Ninja, Plot, naruto - Freeform, naruto various x oc, naruto various x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliearenkid/pseuds/emiliearenkid
Summary: Tyra lived a pretty good life. She had generally only one close friend, and of course family.Unlike them though, she loved anime. She was 100% otaku and was disliked because of that by some people.Sadly Naruto has come to an end and as she begins to read the last chapter something wonderful happens.Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto not me.Any of my Oc's belong to me.Thank You.





	1. Beginning

Upon awakening that morning, something seemed almost tragically off. The smell of pancakes wafted through the small house as Tyra arose from her bed, likely summoned by her mother for school. 

On any normal morning, she would have shot awake, no thanks to her alarm, and promptly shut it off before curling back to sleep for another half hour before her next alarm would sound off. In any case, she slipped out of the blankets and padded through the darkness in search of the light switch located directly next to her door. 

Flicking the switch, the room became illuminated by fluorescent light and she was able to finally see her room. The anime figurines littering her desk were the most vibrant objects in the entirety of the room, only shadowed by the looming bookshelf directly next to them. 

Today she chose out simple clothing, just a short-sleeved green shirt that draped almost to her knees in the back and mid-thigh in the front with comfy black leggings underneath. Suddenly, the thought hit her, it was today. 

Before she could run to her laptop, also located on the antique wooden desk, her mother called once again, "Tyra, are you awake yet? You have school in half an hour!" 

With a sigh, she headed downstairs to eat, knowing her mother would be miffed if she had to be called again. Because she hadn't woken up earlier, there wouldn't be time to read what she wanted to, so instead she would be forced to wait until the end of the day to be satisfied. 

Her mother sat down a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of Tyra as she sank into her wooden chair. "Eat up! I'm leaving soon and you still need to get everything together." 

"What is all of this for?" She questions, glancing between her mom and the steaming food.  
"Normally you either grab frozen waffles from the toaster or simply decide to do without, so today I thought you should get a decent breakfast." 

"Thank you..." she graciously accepts the food, cutting it up and stuffing it into her mouth without syrup. After finishing, she runs upstairs to grab her bag and rushes out the door to her mom's car as she leaves to drop her off. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Quickly running home from her school, Tyra slows as she turns a corner onto her street. Grasping tightly onto her Attack on Titan bag, she stops for a moment to take a breath at her doorstep. 

Most of the time, her mom would be getting out any minute now, but she had a meeting at the school below her grade that day, so Tyra decided to walk, or well run, instead. The house wasn't very large, so with her amount of energy at age 14, her room quickly came into view. 

Dropping her bag inside, she hastily threw herself into the spinning chair and opened up her laptop screen. The wood of her desk was a nice dark brown that she liked, however there were other parts of her room that she was not so enthused about. 

Specifically, the slowness of her computer. It wasn't easy of course, but she held away an exaggerated eye-roll as the lock screen finally popped up. Typing in her password, she was practically jumping in her seat with excitement. 

The cause of this excitement was of course the cause of her soon despair, the final chapter in the Naruto manga. With no one at school to share in her energy, Tyra was forced to hold it in and only semi-pay attention in class until the final bell rang. 

Thankfully though, she had pre-set her window the night before on an online manga reading website and so didn't have to look very far for it. Moving her mouse over, she clicked on the blue address and so began to read the last installment of the Naruto series. 

No, no!" It can't be over!!" Tyra cries at the end.  
She is sitting in front of her laptop screen as the sun sinks behind it's horizon without holding back her sadness. Larger tears run down her face and onto the long green t-shirt and black leggings. 

She hears the door open downstairs and the sound of shuffling feet before her mother calls out, "Tyra!"  
"Yes?" She calls back, immediately wiping away her tears.  
"I brought some dinner!" 

With a sigh, she turns back to her computer, pressing the mouse over the screen to signal for the website to go back to chapter one. However, as she goes to put the computer to sleep, planning to return to it later, a strange light began to be emitted by it. 

She only had time for a "Wha-" before the light became too bright and she closed her eyes against the onslaught.


	2. Dimension

Tyra opens her eyes and looks around in wonder. "Where...am I?" Her surroundings looked like a forest, with animated trees and bushes. It was slightly disconcerting that the world around her looked animated, not to mention how she herself looked. Long pale hair, sort of a creme color if she had to describe it, cascaded around her as a soft breeze blew by. 

 

"If I had to guess, it kind of looks like I'm in an anime of some sort, the art style speaks of Naruto but that can't be..." She muttered thoughtfully. "Although, the last thing I remember was a Naruto manga on my screen..." 

 

"In any case, what am I supposed to do now? I've somehow traveled through a computer to another dimension, an animated one at that, or fallen asleep. Not that I'm complaining, but still." 

 

"Well you really shouldn't be complaining at this point," a voice resounded through Tyra's head.  
"W-what...?" She asked aloud, confusion covering her features.  
"I mean since apparently I'm stuck inside some traveler of the worlds, I should be the one complaining." 

 

"Who are you? And what are you doing inside my head?"  
"Well my name is...was Komura, and I'm in your head because I'm dead."

 

"Wait...what do you mean you're dead? And how- what- I don't understand at all."  
"In that case, since I suppose I can't have you blabbering to everyone that a voice is in your head, I'll tell you a little bit." 

 

"Up until a few moments ago, I was a shinobi of the Hidden Sand," she began. "It's what they call reincarnation, when a body dies, it's soul travels and becomes a new body. By the looks of it, this world saw you as a new body and so I would normally come to inhabit you, but you already have a soul so instead, I am stuck up in you're head." 

 

"So...religion stuff?"  
"Well I mean that's the best way I can explain it. You could try asking the universe yourself but I don't think you'd receive an answer other than a rolling of the eyes." 

 

"Okay then. So that answers the question of why you're here, but not who you are."  
"Who I am now is who you are, so shouldn't I be the one asking the questions?"  
Tyra didn't have an answer to that so instead she stopped in a clearing and leaned against the rough bark of a nearby tree.  
"My name is Tyra and as far as I know I just came through a computer." 

 

"I'm going to stop you there and say that firstly, you need a better name, because that's a little difficult to pronounce in his world."  
"Umm..."  
"Do you need me to choose a name for you?"  
"Could you...?" Tyra cringes slightly, hearing how pathetic that sounds.  
"Hmm...Mayuko."  
"Why?"  
"Well why not? You asked for my help so here." 

 

"Is there anything else you would like to know?"  
"Any redeeming qualities? Anything to, I don't know, help you survive in a world full of Ninja?"  
"Umm..."  
"Oh dear god help us all," Komura exclaimed. "You know what, here's an idea. For the duration of your walk in the forest and until I figure out where exactly we are, do you mind if I take control of your body?" 

 

"What?! No!" Mayuko shouted, startling a bird from it's perch above her head.  
"Shhh! And why not? Would you rather die?"  
"Well, no."  
"In my past life I was a Ninja with what some might call more than decent skill, so at the moment, it's in your best interest to let me do this." 

 

"What are you going to do?"  
"I will do whatever I must to survive."  
Uneasily, Mayuko agreed to let Komura take over. There was a moment of pain, as if her soul was being ripped from her body, literally, before she appeared in a bubble. It allowed her all of the senses of her body, yet none of the functionality she was used to. 

 

"This is so weird..." she muttered looking around her. There wasn't much to see, it seemed that her body's vision followed her everywhere, as if she was looking through her eyes but only saw the same image, no matter where she looked. 

 

"Ohhhhhh it's great to be back in a body again," Komura mutters aloud. "I'll admit, I'm more of a dexterity type, but agility isn't always a bad thing. Judging from," she paused here, concentrating. "Hmm, well you haven't accessed Chakra yet, but I'm sure we'll discover your signature soon. I am curious though..." 

 

Inside Komura's head, Mayuko seemed to fall silent as if waiting for her to continue before almost disappearing completely. The void she left made Komura uneasy, but when probing in her head resulted in no findings, she shrugged and decided to go ahead with her plan. 

 

Firstly, she knew she didn't have much in the way of weapons, and for now she would have to keep it that way. However, there was one thing that she could do as long as she had bodily movement. Biting the tip of her thumb, she knelt on the ground and began to draw an image. 

 

Just to make sure it would work, Komura completed the image on the grass. "Taming Technique: Call of the Wild," she muttered, adding almost as an afterthought. "Mole."


	3. Silver

Komura determined that Mayuko must have been knocked out from the sensory overload. It was certainly shaky and awkward at first, but new situations had rarely thrown her off in recent years. 

For the first technique that her body had used, she wasn't sure if the large chunk of energy now missing from her body was a good or bad thing. It was what would be a summon had she used chakra, so it probably would have taken more from an untrained person, but she wasn't completely untrained. While the body itself was heavily underprepared for what she would normally use to fight, learning the uses of energy at such a young age gave her plenty of time to hone her mind and abilities.  
The one thing she would miss the most would have to be her eyes. They had come so far because of how much energy she was constantly focusing into them. With a sigh, the girl realized that she would have to start all over again if she had any hope to get them back up to par. Clenching her fists, she stopped for a moment to breath deeply, calming herself down so that she could try to figure out the situation. 

Komura assessed herself mentally, specifically the energy and blood channels within her body. The girl wasn't kidding, whatever she had been doing before suddenly appearing in this world had not prepared her at all for what it would take to be a ninja. "There's no time like the present," she mutters, beginning to reroute the energy channels within her body. It was a skill that would have taken seconds and barely a second thought in her past life but with little skill this body has, she wanted to be careful not to mess this up. 

She had already ruined several too many lives because she thought that she would be able to do things prematurely. 

First, she carefully split off a hair of energy from the much thicker one going to her brain. She had to be very conscious not to allow it to hit any veins or muscles on it's journey or risk an influx of blood to places where it certainly wasn't needed. Guiding it through, she split that off even further into two veins that led into the eyes. It was just a trickle, but she could feel the energy pooling very, very slowly into the eye.  
While now she would not have a use for it, Komura was sure that the eye would change and evolve to accommodate the extra energy. It would take time, lots of time, but she was determined for this not to be the end of "Komura." It couldn't be, she had not been able to complete her lifelong goal. 

For now, the eyes would have to suffice, but she would have to have a serious talk with Tyra, or Mayuko, later about her past training and how it is different from what is commonly used in this world. Now that she thinks about it, perhaps it would be wise for her to keep quiet for now and train the body for energy when she had control of it. Mayuko could learn how to be a true "Ninja" by the academy's definition while she could be waiting and assessing for when she would be needed.  
"Is this the right thing to do?" Komura wonders aloud, her voice carrying a little in the otherwise silent forest. "I know that using energy, specifically through my eyes, caused my eventual blindness. I have, or I suppose had, come to terms with that and made the best of the situation to still be as effective, if not more so, than I was before. And I know that it is selfish to wish that to return just because I get a second chance at life. Everyone else isn't lucky enough to get this chance, and here I am taking advantage of it. She's so young, I would say academy age if I had to guess, and it would not be right for me as old as I am to be selfish and take away her life. She came here somehow and has only had minutes to revel in this world and here I am already ruining her prospects at a good life here."

No sooner had she finished that sentence than the blood, slightly dried by now, drew together and formed her friend. "Hey there," she greeted. "I know I don't look or feel quite the same but I want you to hear me out. I died, and this person my spirit is inhabiting came into this world at the same instant. Therefore, our two souls merged to be housed inside the same body. I still have all of my knowledge and memories, just no longer my body." After explaining her situation to the mildly confused Mole, Komura asked for him to retrieve her belongings off of her body, wherever and whatever that might be, and return them to her. To make sure that he would have her new body's scent, she ripped off a piece of her green t-shirt and handed it over to him. With a wiggle of his nose, he dug underground, beginning his search for Komura's body. 

Having done a major action to secure her safety, Komura set off in search of any place other than a forest to get her bearings. "Is that what I think it is?" She mutters to herself after some time pacing through the forest. "It sounds like fighting."  
Quietly, she climbs a tree and jumps clumsily to another and so on in the direction of the noises. When voices make themselves known to her, Komura slows down considerably. This body physically made her want to pull out her hair. Of course she wouldn't be stuck with an athletic body. Instead she had to suffer with this one that seems to have done nothing productive with what strength it could have. 

She made a mental reminder to her previous note on havong a talk about physical health with Mayuko later. As it was, she was breathing heavily when she finally began to slow, coming to a stop when the first appearance of a clearing up ahead was shown. From what the consciousness of age 24 could tell, there were two men locked in a very heated battle. 

One, who sported a striking green jumpsuit and a bowl-cut that looked to be only fighting with taijutsu, and the other with flying silver hair and a flak jacket who used a variety of jutsu. The situation caused her to pause even as she looked upon the two men. It was so reminiscent of how things had been years ago. Even now, they were some of the best friends yet rivals that she had ever seen. While the former was insufferable in his flirting and determination, the latter was known throughout the shinobi world for his skill. 

"Hey there Silver," she calls proudly, hopping down from the tree with the grace of someone who was used to relying on balance to keep her upright during fierce battles and shifting sands alike. At her words, both heads whip simultaneously around to stare curiously at the newcomer. "It's been quite some time since we last saw each other face to, well, newer face."  
"Who are-" The black haired man questioned but was cut off by his companion.  
"If it weren't for a different voice I'd have almost thought you were someone else. No one calls me by that name except one." Kakashi responds uneasily back to her.  
"Sorry Silver, the name just didn't stick with everyone else. After all, Silver is nothing when compared to gold." She grins cheekily in turn.  
"So what happened to you?" Kakashi asks, raising an eyebrow. "Normally transformations like that aren't really your um, type."  
Rolling her eyes, Komura brushed her irritably long hair behind her ears. "Trust me, if I had a choice I wouldn't have. As it so happens-argh!" She shouts, clutching her head in pain. Forcefully, she was ripped away from movement, instead returning to her sphere in Mayuko's head. 

Immediately, the pain stops as Komura grasps ahold of the situation. Her memories of the last hour were foggy at best but one word stood out to her the most. "Silver...?" She mutters, looking up to see both men's eyes in her.  
"Oh...hi." Mayuko adds with a wave. Kakashi glances at his partner before quickly snapping his attention back to her.  
"Guy..." he mutters, about to ask a question.  
"Even if she's a girl, I will strike with a fiery spirit so that it will be burned into her brain for all time!"  
If Kakashi's facepalm wasn't enough, Mayuko's confusion put the icing on the cake with Might Guy's timing. With only a few strides and a well placed kick, the girl was out like a light, her body crumpling to the ground.  
"Let's bring her back. I'm sure the Hokage would be interested in this new development for the Seer of the Sand."  
"Let's go."


	4. Konohagakure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter onwards, if text is in " " it is spoken aloud. If it is in ' ' then it is thought or said inside someone's head.

Ugh, my head hurts," Mayuko mutters, sitting up from her lying down position on top of a white bed. "...Where am I?" The walls, like the bed, were a pure white, just as everything else in the room seemed to be. The characteristic scent of alcohol wafting throughout the room was what really told her the answer. 

 

"Am I in a hospital?" Mayuko guesses, searching around the room with her eyes. There was another bed not too far away, but as there was no curtain obstructing her view, there was not anyone else in residence. 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the only door creaking open, the sound filling the quiet room. Revealing themselves, the medic approached the girl. Her arms had raised to wrap around herself once she had noticed the woman come inside. "Oh, you're awake!" The brown-haired lady exclaimed with a bright smile that lit up her face. "I'll be right back to give you a check-up so please rest for a few more moments." 

 

Without waiting for a response, she quickly turns around and clicks the door shut behind her so Mayuko is left alone once more. As she moved aside the blankets, she noticed that her clothes were still on her body, if slightly more rumpled than before. 

 

Her head was still in pain, something more along the lines of a headache now, instead of a searing knife. "Komura?" She asked aloud to the being inside her head. Her only response was a quiet mental "hmph," as if she was sulking in the metaphorical bubble. 

 

"What were you doing?"   
"I saw someone I recognized," she muttered offhandedly.   
"What did you even do to give me such a bad headache? And who did you see?"   
Komura sighs before relenting and explaining what had happened. 

 

"Firstly, let's make this clear right now. You have to ask permission before suddenly taking over. We can both feel the pain right now and if it is ever repeated I swear I will take this body myself and have it jump off of a cliff." 

 

"O-okay..." Mayuko reluctantly agrees. The prospect of dying was not an overly excitable thought, besides the fact that without immediate memories of a situation things could get hazardous. Especially because Komura's memories from before their meeting were unavailable to her, even though they now shared a body. 

 

Three quick raps on the door later, a different person walks through her door, this one a male with long obsidian hair. "Just a few questions before you can be escorted to see the Hokage," he announces, drawing a pen from behind his ear and placing the tip at the top of the clipboard held within his hands. 

 

"Firstly, full name and age."   
"Um..." she began, a little nervous at the authority that he commanded the room with. "Mayuko, and 13."   
"Full name if you please." She sent a silent plea for assistance from Komura.   
At her suggestion, she answered with "Onoe,"   
"Hm...any family jutsu or traits that we should be worried about if you need to return here again?"   
"I'm going to go with no," she frowns, mentally wishing that she could be so lucky. 

 

"Chakra nature?"   
Komura told her what to say in answer, "Not yet tested."   
The man quickly glanced up at her before pursing his lips and writing something on his sheet.   
"Past record of any serious injuries or health issues?"   
"None to date!" That one she knew, only because her mother would rarely allow her to do anything remotely dangerous. 

 

"That's all then, you may wait in the lobby for someone to arrive as your escort."   
"You're not going to check over me?" Mayuko asks, tilting her head slightly.   
"We did that while you were unconscious, the only purpose for this was as a precautionary measure in case of recurrent visits."   
"Oh..." she mutters with a nod. Mayuko exited the stifling room, making her way past the man and through the pristine corridor. 

 

Despite it being what looked like midday outside the window in the lobby, there was a good deal of people passing by at different paces. It was all so new and strange and odd to look at that she had to pause every now and then to take everything in. 

 

Firstly, she now knew she was in the world of Naruto. Whether it followed the anime or manga strictly was yet to be determined.   
Secondly, she was somehow transported through her laptop to this world. She was not even going to try to reason out how that worked.   
Thirdly, she had to figure out what to do now. Should she try to head back home? Was that even possible? 

 

Outside of her internal monologue, the jounin accompanier had arrived. "Are you, Ms. Onoe?" She asks, drawing Mayuko out of her reverie.   
"Oh, uh...yes! That's me!" The woman had long, black, unruly hair and a mesh shirt layered under a shirt meant to look like bandages. What really stood out about this woman were the striking red eyes that made Mayuko's own widen in surprise. In hindsight, it was not a strange thing to see, but at the time they were enough to surprise her. 

 

"Are you ready to meet the Hokage?"   
"Yes, I'm just slightly confused," Mayuko admits. "Why exactly am I going to meet him?"   
She paused a moment before explaining. "Well, you are new to this village and we just want to be sure that you will be well cared for." Looking at the young girl, she couldn't exactly say that it was because she was new and they didn't trust her yet, so she went with a softer approach. 

 

"Okay, let's go then!" The woman chuckled at her enthusiasm while Komura practically sighed at Mayuko's words.   
'You know that you could very easily get us killed with how clueless you are, right?'  
'That's what you think,' Mayuko responded cheerily.   
'What is that supposed to mean?'   
Mayuko internally laughs, offering no explanation. 

 

The pair ambulate through the throngs of people, the older one always slightly behind the younger yet guiding with a gentle tap on the shoulder if they made a turn. She grinned as they passed the Yamanaka flower shop, trying to get a look inside. When they reach the Hokage's office building, the woman stops her. "This way," she directs, placing her hand on Mayuko's back to guide her. She follows the directions without any complaint, too busy looking at everything going on around her. 

 

Finally reaching his office, the woman knocks three times before they are allowed entry.   
"Ahh Kurenai, what brings you here today?"   
"This is Mayuko, she was discovered by Kakashi and Guy near the training fields yesterday."   
"Hmm..." the Hokage grumbles. 

 

"Why are you here? Without credentials I assume."   
"Well, I suppose it's a long story." The Third thinks for a moment before dismissing Kurenai, who leaves reluctantly.   
"Now, what is this story?"   
"Well..." Mayuko begins, hoping that Komura would come to her rescue. However, she was being uncharacteristically quiet with no words of wisdom for the young girl. 

 

"I kind of...um...ran away." At the Hokage's raised eyebrow, she continued with her imaginary story.   
"I'm just a civilian you see, I'm not a ninja. So when my village near Sunagakure was attacked, I fled."  
Komura released a punctuated exhale of air, as if amused. She had thought quickly, remembering something vague mentioned about the sand from when Komura had control.   
"Ah, you look quite well for coming that long distance." the Hokage nods his head, humor within his features.   
Komura also chuckles, remembering her own travels from Sunagakure. 

 

Seeing Mayuko's embarrassment, the Hokage softened and took pity on her. "Would you like to be returned to Suna?"   
"Not really...I only just made it here and I have nothing to return too anymore."   
"Hmm...no extended family or anything?"   
"None that I am aware of," Mayuko answers, hoping that it was a safe one.   
"I suppose..." he grumbles contemplatively. "you could live here. There will be some paperwork to be done about it, not to mention expenses." 

 

"I'll find a job of some sort, sir." Mayuko promises a little too energetically. "If it means a roof over my head I'll do anything."   
"Let's see, this year we have a sufficient amount of most professions, unless you have some unseen inspiring talent. Ninja are always in high demand. That requires training though..."   
"Would it be...possibly...too difficult to train myself?" She interjects, wincing at her words. 

 

"How do you presume to go about that?" The Hokage voiced.   
Mayuko ponders the question for a moment before deciding that, "I will find someone to teach me the basics. I can perfect them from there."   
The Third was under the impression that such ways to train generally ended in failure. However, his position required giving people the benefit of the doubt. "While this path would provide an income for you, it is a dangerous one. Even in these times of peace, death is not uncommon for a Shinobi. Are completely positive that this is what you want to do?" 

 

"Yes, Lord Third, it would be an honor to become a Konohagakure Ninja," Mayuko seals with finality.   
'Thanks, kid. It will be better for the both of us this way.'   
'I figured that, seeing how you were one. It would be easier for us to train this way.'   
'Yes...' Komura mutters absently, her thoughts elsewhere.   
"If that's what you wish. You are quite late to the game, so your age and training will have to be slightly above that of a common genin. Chunks level will definitely not be expected, but that is the goal. You will be given the chance to join a pre-existing team based upon performance at the end of two weeks. If you fail to fit into the dynamic of even a single one then you will be returned to Sunagakure. Does this sound reasonable?"   
"Thank you very much Lord Third," Mayuko thanks, bowing deeply. "I will not let you down." 

 

"Take a look around for a while and return to my office once it gets dark. The arrangements for your quarters, until you either pass or fail, will be ready then."   
"Okay! I'll come back later then!"   
"Goodbye Mayuko." 

 

Leaving the office, the milky-haired girl stepped out and onto the street, finally being able to take in the sights properly. Naturally, the object that drew her attention was the largest monument at the head of the village, one that held the visages of 4 past Hokage. The strangest part though was that they seemed almost vandalized, with graffiti painted all over. 

 

What looked like a bright orange dot up there seemed to be moving, scrubbing away any traces of said drawings while a much darker dot watched on. A lightbulb went off in Mayuko's head, a grin splitting her face in recognition. "Oh thank god, I know right where we are." 

 

"What do you mean?" Komura asks, raising a metaphorical eyebrow. "You said something similar earlier."   
"Umm...let's say that I know every major event that shall come to pass for this village and it's people in the next several years."  
"Wait...so you can see the future?"   
"Sure, we'll go with that." Komura laughs hysterically to herself at Mayuko's response. 

 

"Well isn't that ironic."   
"What do you mean?" Mayuko questions in turn, not getting the humor.   
"It's ironic because in my past life I was blind." 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

"Lord Hokage?" Mayuko calls out, knocking on his wooden door.   
"Come in," he admits.   
"You asked for me to return when it gets close to dark?"   
"Yes Mayuko, and here is...uhhh...here, your paperwork," he mutters, shuffling a few loose papers around before finally handing her a small stack. 

 

"Thank you very much, sir!"   
"Anytime Mayuko, and your apartment should be down a side street, the second right if you make a left out of this one, about halfway down the block."   
"Thank you again, I'll be sure to practice for the next two weeks!"   
"Very well then." 

 

Mayuko leaves the office in a slight rush, wanting to get to her new place as quickly as possible. On the way however, something out of the ordinary seems to be making it's way out of the ground. With a dramatic breaking of rock, the hairy snout of a mole pops out of the hole. 

 

Komura immediately jumps at the sight, practically begging Mayuko to relinquish control to her. Somewhat hesitantly, she agrees, more confused than anything by it's appearance. Slinking back into the bubble, Mayuko grasps ahold of sense once more although no longer with functionality. 

 

"Do you have what I asked for?" Komura questions the newcomer. The animal nods, slinking back under again to dig a larger hole. The opening, once finished, reveals her old clothing. 

 

There were her tight tan pants that would be tucked into traditional Ninja sandals modified to work as boots. On top of the pants was her dark brown skirt, divided into the three panels she had always requested since her youth. Why three? Even she did not truly know, she had just always prefered three to either two or four. On the upper half of her body would be a maroon-colored tank top with normally two belts over it, one directly at the hips and the other a bit looser to slant over her skirt containing all of her medic supplies in a handful of pouches. Poisons, toxins, antidotes, and medicines could be made without a blink of the eye. If she needed an ingredient that was not on her, she could grow one through her energy, forming the genetic makeup and growth of the plant in seconds. Even her dark-red mask that she mostly wore as a joke towards Kakashi seemed to be there, but what made Komura crease her eyes in curiosity was the absence of the first belt, her Medical headband. 

 

Her pouches were there. The bandages she used to wrap her ankles and wrists up until the knee and elbow were there. Even her hair sticks were with the objects she had been brought. Everything that she had, although that was not much in and of itself, was there so it was unusual to find just her family, if she could really call it that, identification missing. Deciding to ponder the matter later, she thanks the mole before grabbing the items and dashing away, the animal returning to blood once it's service was completed. 

 

Making a decidedly quick detour, Mayuko sped down a side-street, noting the lack of people, and began to hastily change into her newly reacquired clothing. The pants were a little tighter than she remembered and the shirt didn't go on the easiest, but finally she breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

Snatching up the leggings and shirt from where they were on the ground, she left Mayuko's combat boots there, being unable to take them with her without getting a few odd looks. Exiting onto the larger street, Komura walked much slower now that she was getting back into the hang of things until they reached her new apartment. 

 

Pulling out the papers stored safely in a pouch next to some Oleander, one of her favorite toxic plants, Komura debated on whether or not to have Mayuko take over for the time being. She decided, seeing how she knew this Ninja world and how it's people worked better than the other, that no, Mayuko could stop ogling over every single aspect of Konoha and leave her in peace. 

 

Not that she wasn't ogling a little herself of course. It had been a long time since she was in Konoha. She had still retained most of her sight at that time, so to see it now, years later, was shocking. So many aspects had changed, yet at the same time nothing had. Only time had come and gone, leaving it's marks on everyone and everything within its walls. 

 

Mayuko fidgeted slightly as she grasped the handle for the entrance door. There were a lot of problems to worry about when talking to someone. Not give out too much or too little information, make sure one's appearance was satisfactory, especially making sure to use manners and such, at least in this setting. 

 

She turned the handle and ambulated into the small room housing primarily a desk with a handful of decorations scattered about. "Greetings," the landlady smiles, her attention immediately focused on the girl. 

 

"Hello, I have some papers from the Hokage regarding my new residence here," Mayuko explains, holding out the papers in her right hand.   
"Ah okay, hmm...by the looks of it, you're going to be a ninja?"   
"That would be correct."   
"Okay then, please follow me," the landlady states, opening a cabinet to grab a single key off of a rung. 

 

Mayuko follows behind her up a set of stairs, stopping at room number 203. "This will be your room for the duration of your stay. If there are any problems or requests please don't be afraid to let me know and rent will be due the second Wednesday of every month."   
"Thank you very much," she accepts, bowing in gratitude.   
"You're welcome, my husband or I shall be downstairs if you need anything," she replies, taking her leave after handing over the key. 

 

Mayuko immediately slips the key into the lock and turns it clockwise, opening the door after the lock clicks open. The room was quite barren with only a bed with a single sheet and pillow laid out and a table with a single chair in the kitchen. Breathing in the musky scent, she places the clothes on top of the table before closing her eyes gently. 

 

There did not seem to be a lamp so her sight would have to be defined by moonlight or daylight, two very fickle aspects of sight. Instead, she sent a bit of direct energy out into her surroundings. The image that formed in her head of the parameters and objects about the room she engraved into her mind, making sure that it would not be forgotten. 

 

With that, Komura changed back into Mayuko's former clothes, choosing them as better sleepwear than her Ninja outfit. With a smile, Komura relinquished power over the body to Mayuko, who had to stifle her dozens of questions to instead ask in the morning. With one final sigh, she turned over onto her left side and quickly fell asleep, tired from all of the new information swirling in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Raven+Flash for commenting because jeez did that get my spirits up about this story. Hopefully next update will come a lot sooner! Thank you for reading!


End file.
